Christmas Madness
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: Let's see how Eriol feels. RnR please!


Christmas Madness By: Sakura Avalone  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. BUT, I own the plot!!!  
  
"I THINK Christmas is a lame holiday!" said a 17 year old lady with a pair of amethyst orbs, Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"Now, now, Plum Blossom. Calm down. Who told you Christmas is lame?" said an 18 year old young man with a deep baritone voice and a pair of marine orbs, Eriol Hiiragizawa.  
  
It's likely that they always argue or debate on small things like that.  
  
"As you can see, my little English boy, Christmas is only for pathetic people. And, gift shops are just taking advantage in their sales because of the season. People who celebrate Christmas are very weak that they just go with the flow. They spent all their money just buying stuffs with no use, just collecting dusts."  
  
"WOW! I'm hurt from what you said." Eriol said mocking Tomoyo.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tomoyo said confused.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I like celebrating Christmas, I like buying gifts for my friends. So I guess I'm one of the people whom you describe as 'pathetic and goes with the flow'." Eriol said emotionally.  
  
"So I see..." Tomoyo was speechless. Her debating skills didn't work that time.  
  
"To add it all up. I even bought a very cute bear as a special gift for my special someone."  
  
"Really? Do I know her?" Tomoyo perked up as from what she heard.  
  
"My, my. Why the sudden interest, Tomoyo?"  
  
Oh, god. Eriol was teasing Tomoyo again. "Nothing. Just curious."  
  
"Curiosity could kill, you know?"  
  
"Whatever! If you don't want to talk about her, then don't!" Tomoyo said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Such a hot temper... Anyways, I'll tell it to you, ok? I don't wanna be beaten up by your bodyguards. OK. So, about my special someone... she's a very fine and beautiful girl, no, scratch that, fine and beautiful lady. Very kind; well mannered. Actually, she's one of the most popular student in her school, she has a great great voice. She's smart too! Even though she is rich, she's not boastful about their riches. She's spendthrift also, she doesn't buy stuff which is useless like bears, cosmetics, etc. the only thing she buys with her allowance is books, which is good, I must say. And she's caring, sweet, gentle and oh yeah! She's also go..."  
  
Eriol didn't finish what he was saying because Tomoyo stopped him.  
  
"I think you should stop praising her too much. Saying all her good attitude makes me wanna puke.."  
  
'Why am I jealous?  
I'm only his best friend. And nothing more. I also think of him as a best friend, aside from Li and Sakura. He's my best friend. ... I think so...'  
  
Tomoyo's thought was cut short.  
  
"Hey, Plum Blossom?! Are you all right? You were spacing for full 6 minutes?" Eriol asked her worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Sorry for making you worry." Tomoyo said apologetically.  
  
"Um, Eriol-kun..."  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Do I know her?"  
  
"Huh? Her?... oh! My special someone? Yeah, you know her, A LOT!"  
  
"Is she Chiharu? She's popular. But... she likes spending her money with stuff toys. Rika? Fine, beautiful, well-mannered, likes books and popular! Is she Rika? Because the qualities you mentioned earlier fits her so much!"  
  
"Nice try, but not Rika."  
  
"Hmm...Naoko? She likes books. Meilin? Great singer. Who's left? ... SAKURA?!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!! Not Sakura, she's my half daughter, for Pete's sake Tomoyo!"  
  
"That's what I said... but... who is she? Can you please tell it to me? I promise I won't tell a single soul. I can even match make you too!" Tomoyo said excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yup! Definitely!"  
  
"It's...you..." Eriol said meekly.  
  
"Me? OK, that's a nice joke, please, tell me who..."  
  
"You."  
  
"Nice try. Who is she??" Tomoyo said unable to control her curiosity.  
  
"You."  
  
"Very persistent, huh? Then prove it to me."  
  
'oops. Wrong! Why did I say that?! DAMN!'  
  
"You asked for it."  
  
And then Eriol closed the gap between Tomoyo and him. He kissed her. That left Tomoyo speechless.  
  
"I told you it was really you..." Eriol said whispering to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's what I said from the beginning. You just kept on insisting it was Rika!" Tomoyo said while laughing.  
  
"Now look who's talking!" Eriol said, putting his arms around Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
My Message: Hiya peepz!!! Like this one shot? Yeah, I know this is crappy, but please forgive me!!! XD Sorry for grammatical errors, but I'm really trying hard to make it better. And...for those who are reading "More Than This", I'm really sorry for not updating soooooo long! I'm trying to write a better chapter than the one I wrote earlier. Questions? Comments? Send it to hodoko_johinsa@hotmail.com. Please review this story!!!! Please!!!!! So that I'll know if I improved. Flames, compliments, suggestions or whatever: WELCOME!!!! Members and non-members please review; let your opinion be heard!!! Anyway, I wish ya all a happy Christmas and a merry new year!!!! ^- ^ 


End file.
